Whispers
by parthos31092
Summary: Hearing Inuyasha declare his love to Kikyo Kagome decides to leave on a road of self discovery. She sets out on a new journey with Shippo to find the place she belongs. It's time to start acting like an independent woman of the 21 century. It's time she learns to defend and care for herself. It's time she became who she's destined to be.This is my first fanfic so please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the rights or any characters of Inuyasha.

** Whispers**

Whispers plagued her as she tossed and turned in the night. Her ebony hair swayed playfully in the night's gentle breeze, catching rays of moonlight as she tried to return to her peaceful sleep beneath the stars. Something in her body told her that the voices, behind the endless murmuring, were familiar but she couldn't hear the words being said as the whispers became silent once again. Then she felt it, a tug at her soul calling her from her warm sleeping bag and into the fresh air of the night. She was mesmerized by the way her body seemed to be moving on its own accord, as she made cautious but hurried steps into the awaiting forest. With each step the tug became more intense. So she hurried along until she could finally hear with clarity the words being said. The words that would never be directed at her the way she wanted them to be. Words that which caused her heart to falter and tears to gather in her chocolate colored eyes. With each new word spoken she felt as if someone was ripping a chunk of her heart apart. "I love you." Said the silver haired man to his lover as glowing orbs encased her body leaving an unearthly tint to her skin. "What of my reincarnation, Inuyasha? Don't you profess to love her as well?" the raven haired woman replied in an almost lifeless voice. "You could never be replaced in my heart Kikyo. All I want is for you to remain at my side forever. Kikyo just come to me please. I can care for you and I can provide anything you'd need" Inuyasha pleaded as he moved forward to embrace Kikyo. "You seem to forget Inuyasha that my place is no longer in this world. I grow weary of this existence where I am neither truly alive nor am I granted the peace of death. It will not be long till I depart from this place. Your love is wasted on me for it isn't returned in this body." Kikyo replied as she freed herself from his embrace and walked away leaving a trail of soul-stealers behind her. "Kikyo…" He whispered helplessly, his ears flattened against his head in sadness as her silhouette disappeared into the surrounding darkness. After what felt like an eternity he turned around and started his long tread to his campsite and his sleeping companions. A short distance later the smell of salt assaulted his nose and instantly he cringed knowing exactly whose tears they were. "Kagome..." He sighed out, his eyes softening as he spotted the crumpled mess of girl huddled upon the roots of a tree. They stayed silent for what seemed to be hours before her crying had settled enough for her words to be understandable. "I can't…" she said as she pushed herself off the ground and walked towards him. When she was only a foot from him he pulled her into his chest as he tried earnestly to comfort her. "shhh… I'm sorry… shhh… it's gonna be okay…" "No, Inuyasha! …I… I can't do this…" her words came out in heavy rasps as tears made lazy mascara trails down her cheeks and hit his chest like bullets . "No I won't do this to myself anymore. It hurts too much and as much as I keep wishing that you'll realize that it's me that's here for you and no matter how I hope that you'll coming running into my arms, deep down I know that it's not going to happen. This" She took a gasp of air before she continued, afraid that if she stopped she'd never say what needed to be said. "Me being here and believing it for even a second is unhealthy and deluded. I don't… I don't have the strength to be by your side anymore. I'm sorry Inuyasha… but it no longer matters how much I love you or how I wish I could always be here for you. I'm done feeling like I'll never be good enough as I am. I'm finished running after you like a lost puppy and hoping that you choose me when I know you won't. If I were to stay now it would tear me apart and I don't want to lose myself. I won't lose myself just because you don't see me and can't love me." Kagome's tears soaked the front of Inuyasha's robe as she finished talking and all he could do is hold her. Afraid that this time she wouldn't come back if he let her go. "I do love you, maybe if you gave me more time I could love you better… Just don't leave me too." He whispered into her hair as she sobbed harder. She forced herself to step out of his arms and looked into the amber eyes that held her world and whispered "I'm sorry but I don't have any more time to give and If you care for me, even an ounce as much I care for you, you'll let me go ." With those last words the browned eyed priestess walked away from the only man she ever loved.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the rights Or characters of Inuyasha.

**Whispers**

He stood in the moonlight, which hung low and bright in the sky forcing nature out of its otherwise obscure state, taking in the sounds of the nature surrounding him. Ever alert, he scanned the surrounding area for any threats and with a sniff of his delicate nose he determined that this place was ideal for his packs needs and safety. He gracefully made his way back into the surrounding foliage to gather his ward and retainer. One day to the north and he was upon his small pack. He stepped into the small clearing and surveyed the area, checking for any disturbances. Once he was reassured that all was well, he sought out the faces of those who carried his protection. His trusted stead hovered over his ward protectively as she slept at the foot of a large cedar tree. Its heads pulled together as the let out soothing groans and roars to calm the small child tossing and turning beneath them, plagued with nightmares. The Western Lord gave the dragon a nod of his head as they met his gaze signaling his pleasure in them. "Jaken…" came the soft timbre of the silver haired Lord. A snapping of twigs gave way at the sound of his retainers' name. "Oh my Lord you have returned at last." came the kappa's high pitched squeak as he bowed lowly to Lord Sesshoumaru, twigs piled high in his embrace. The Great Inu Daiyoukai moved his gaze from his imp retainer to his slumbering human ward. Kneeling slightly, he gently soothed stray hairs that had fallen onto her face behind her ears. "Rin you must awaken. I have allowed you to remain idle for far too long. It is time for us to move on." The lord whispered lightly to his ward as she became aware of his presence. Her eyes drooped momentarily because of her restlessness but as they settled onto the eyes of her seemingly cold father figure she jumped to her feet. She fixed the placement of her kimono and tidily gathered her belongings into the saddle bags ,tied sturdily onto the now grounded two headed dragon, before she raced to her lords' side and latched on to his waist. "Release my lord at once lowly human child!" Jaken screeched out at the sight of the small human girl embracing his master. In reply to Jaken's outburst he received a swift kick from said Lord whose honor he, the humble servant, was trying to protect. The impact of Sesshoumaru's boot sent Jaken tumbling harshly into a tree in the distance. His ward who either ignored Jaken's ignorant command or was unfazed by it because his outbursts had long since become routine, gave her lord a warm welcome. "Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin has missed you greatly. Rin is glad that you have returned safely. Rin has been behaving. Rin has also been practicing her battle skills so Rin can be strong enough to protect Rin's lord." the now hyper little Rin babbled in speedy recession as her lord brushed his long pale fingers through her dark hair. He stayed wrapped in Rin's embrace for a moment longer before gently unlatching her from himself. When freed from her embrace he turned and made swift steps to the south of the small clearing and toward the surrounding trees. "Come…" came his cold whisper. And just like that his pack headed toward a new and unknown destination. Trustfully following their Lord and master they departed. Rin skipping happily behind him content to follow him to the ends of the earth if her lord but wished it, Ah-uh ascending into the midnight blue sky to follow their lord from above ,and Jaken's still unconscious form laid left behind. A hundred paces to the north of the retreating party and many moments later the western lord's kappa retainer could be heard squawking for his lord, scrambling frantically toward the south, and tumbling quite clumsily through the thick woods in search of the Western Lord and his human pet.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the rights or characters of Inuyasha.

**Whispers**

Kagome walked until she was positive that Inuyasha could neither smell nor hear her. She looked back on all the days and all the experiences she had with the silver hair hanyou as she walked. The moment she met him, the search for the shards, the resurrection of Kikyo, the day she fell in love with him, the day she gave up her first kiss to save him, and all the other good and bad memories of their life together flashed by in her mind. Then it was as if a dam within her burst and she couldn't hold her tears in anymore. She sobbed heavily into the lightening sky praying that the pain would just go away. She didn't want to feel weak anymore. She didn't want to be the second best at everything anymore. She wanted to erase this heartache. So she cried and cried until it felt that she could cry no more and even then her body convulsed in spasms. She hiccupped and shook with no tears until all the light her brown eyes once held faded. When she felt that she could stay calm for more than a few seconds she continued walking back towards the campsite that she had abandoned to follow the whispers. When she was just outside of the campsite she wiped at her face with her uniform's sleeve and hastily ran her finger through her hair, to at least appear that she still held the semblance of normality. Then plastering a big and uttering fake smile upon her face she stepped out into the dawn colored clearing. _'Breathe Kagome. Just act as if this is a normal morning. You wouldn't want to worry the others. You can do this.' _ All around her the other members of her group started to wake up. The only other female and Taijiya ,Sango, was stretching and easing out all the kinks in her body that sleeping on the hard floor had caused, The always energetic kitsune ,Shippo, was wide awake and chasing a very playful Kilala around the campsite, and the perverted monk ,Miroku, was enjoying the view he was receiving from an unknowing Sango. Hearing her footsteps they turned to greet her. "Ah Kagome I see that you and Inuyasha decided to sneak into the forest in the middle of the night." came Miroku's greeting, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively as a perverted smirk plastered itself onto his face and then **Slap! **The human male plummeted head first into the rock-like ground. He lay on the floor silent and unmoving until the point Kagome worried that he was seriously injured. "You pervert!" screamed an enraged slayer to her now twitching and still earth bound husband. "How dare you insinuate that Kagome would participate in any of the foul things that plague your depraved mind." came a blushing Sango's heated 's flinch went unnoticed by the bickering pair. "My dearest Sango you wound me so." said the now standing monk sporting a new and brilliantly red hand print upon his cheek. "You above all know that I am not depraved plus you didn't protest when I did such 'foul things' to you." He mumbled slightly under his breath. At her heated glare he quickly continued. "I just meant that…um… that they were good to have surveyed the area while we were all fast asleep and out of hearing distance." supplied the nervous pervert as he rubbed his handprint stained cheek. His reply was a tsk from his loving wife. Then, out of thin air, an auburn fur-ball came plummeting straight into the center of Kagome's chest causing her to topple over and land on her butt. "When I woke up you weren't there but then Kilala said that you were with inubaka and that you would be safe. But I was still worried about you Kagome." came the fur-ball's, now identified as Shippo, tear-filled and speedy greeting. "I'm perfectly fine Shippo but thank you for worrying for my sake." She said while gathering him her arms and standing up. Her fingers rubbing lazy circles on his back to sooth him. He snuggled deeply into the crook of her neck, inhaled her scent greedily, and then froze. "Kagome, you've been crying." His tone held no room for argument. Kagome flinched and looked towards the sky trying not to be bombarded with more unnecessary and unwanted tears. Taking another whiff of his adopted mothers scent he said "I can smell tears and Inuyasha's stink all over you. What happened? What did that stupid hanyou do this time? I'll kill him for hurting you!" her kit growled out threateningly. "I'm okay Shippo. This isn't his fault. It's mine for deluding myself into thinking that one day he would come to love me in the way that I love him. In a way, I probably needed this to happen so I could see more clearly that this world isn't a fairytale. This can only push me to grow. I'm fine though Shippo, I really am so stop your worrying." she said trying to reassure him as she set him gingerly onto the ground. _'Don't you dare cry Kagome! You'll only worry him further than he already is.' _ Kagome blinked repeatedly before she finally could make eye contact with her kit again. "Actually I came to talk to all of you." She said as looked around and the gazes that were now fixed solely on her in pity. "I'm going to be going away for a little while. I need some time away from… you know… everything, to think about what I have to do now that we've defeated Naraku and completed the jewel. It's kind of weird for me to wander around without a real place for me in this world apart from my purpose in guarding the Shikon. " She said as she delicately pulled on the string that held the now completed Shikon No Tama, a pink sphere of immense power. It fell from the depths of her uniforms top with a quick tug. The jewel shone brightly in its deceptive appearance of make believe happiness. She looked down at the jewel as it hung on the outside of her shirt. _'This small trinket has brought no happiness, only misery to those who come into contact with it. It's only brought death and destruction everywhere it goes; everywhere I go.'_ Moving her gaze away from the Jewel that glowed brightly against her chest she continued. "Another reason that I'm leaving is to give you peace." As Sango's mouth opened to argue Kagome held her hand in the air sighing as she said "Let me finish Sango… I know you aren't going to ask me to leave. But I also know that being around me and the Tama can come at a great risk to each of you and I am no longer willing to let you sacrifice anything for me. In reality, this is my burden and my burden alone to bear as the Shikon Miko. I'm willing to accept the full responsibility that my role requires. So I don't know when I'll be returning or if I will return at all but I want to let you all know that you are my family and that I love you." came Kagome's broken exclamation. By now matching tear tracks were trailing lazy down Kagome and Sango's cheeks. A sharp cough from Miroku had Kagome's eyes straying from her best friend's tearstained face and into his. At her nod he began his inquiry. "Pardon me, but Kagome are you positive that this is a wise decision? Not to offend you in the least but wouldn't you be rather vulnerable without us to protect you from all the demon and human attention you will be receiving as the bearer of the cursed jewel? By leaving wouldn't you be putting yourself in unnecessary danger? At the very least you should train with Sango and I before you make any hasty decisions." came the solemn tone of the now very serious and slightly brooding monk. The raven haired Miko looked thoughtful, using her thumb and index fingers to rub gentle across her chin, for a few minutes before she replied. "Maybe you're right about the dangers that will most likely flock to me but by now you should know that I have a knack for getting out of trouble virtually unscathed. Plus in my time there isn't any danger of being attacked by demons. And despite what others may believe I'm perfectly capable of defending myself against humans. I can appreciate that you are worried for my wellbeing but you must know that staying here is killing me a bit more each day. I need to do this. I need this chase to prove myself and my worth. If nothing more this will be a learning experience for me. Plus I know if it wasn't for the burden that comes with me being the Tama's guardian you would have already begun to start your family. And Sango I know how heavy your heart is about returning to your village. I know it is set in your heart to rebuild and once again strengthen your family's legacy. You wouldn't be wandering the country side sleeping in these less accommodating circumstances if it weren't for me. I'm ready to find where I fit as just me. I need to do this. I hope you can understand. " With that said she looked at the surrounding area silently bidding goodbye to her life as she had come to know it. And before anyone could object further she hurriedly went around gathering just the essential supplies, leaving most of the healing herbs, wraps, and Ramon in a spare bag for the group. She stuffed her sleeping bag, one of the pots she had brought from home, and a few bottles of water into her worn yellow backpack, gathered it upon her shoulders, and then finally turned to face her feudal era family. The pity that had filled their eyes before had now faded to sorrow. "I'm sorry…" Kagome said as she embraced the still crying Sango. "I wish I was strong like you but I'm not so this is the road I must take to care the ones I love and for myself." She whispered to the slayer that had become her sister. Then she quickly relinquished her hold on the other female before she was convinced to stay. Next she went to the perverted monk that had become her beloved big brother and hugged him tightly. "You better take care of her Miroku. I mean it if I find out that you have hurt her in any way I will hunt you down." She whispered sharply to the now sweating monk. At his nod she continued. "I'm going to miss your guidance most of all." With that said she released her hold on him. Sango's sobs became muffled as she turned and buried her head into Miroku's robes. Kagome moved her gaze from the couple who were consoling one another to look toward the now pouting kit. As if sensing her gaze he looked up with tear stained cheeks from where she had placed him only minutes before. He wiped at his face with his paws trying to stop the steady flow of tears but couldn't keep the moisture from his eyes. She knelt in front of him until she was eye to eye with him and said. "And you my kit, I'm afraid to say that I am much too selfish to leave you behind." At her words, he blinked back more tears and stared at her for a few seconds before it clicked and then he broke into a wide and mischievous grin. "You mean it?!" he all but shouted in his joy. At Kagome's nod he jumped into her waiting arms. He made a swift ascent onto her left shoulder and perched there looking about their camp. Seeing a weeping Sango and a still overly serious Miroku he spoke out. "I'll take care of her. So don't worry so much. I am a full-fledged youkai after all." Said the pint-sized kitsune as he puffed out his chest. Sango lifted her head at that with a small smile. "I trust that you will Shippo. Please bring her to us safely. Keep her healthy and make sure that she doesn't push herself too far or too hard. You will now be her sole protector. May God look upon you both with favor and may your path be clear before you." She said with a slight bow of her head and then a watery yet encouraging smile. "Thank you Sango. Take care of yourself and the pervert while we are away." Came Kagome's reply as she double checked the camp to see if she was forgetting anything. She gathered her trusty bow and tied it into the straps of her backpack along with a fresh quiver of arrows fastened securely to her hip. And then, with a quick glance back and a few waves, they were headed off for a new adventure.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the rights or characters of Inuyasha.

**Whispers**

The sun gave way to the crescent moon as it guided the small group from one edge of the forest to the other. His young ward had long since succumbed to the call for sleep. "Jaken…." came his emotionless whisper. "Yes milord? What can this lowly servant do for you milord?" came the high pitched squawk of the servant imp. "You will set up camp here and you will watch over Rin. If she should come to harm I will not be lenient with my punishment. I shall return." The cold lord said as he morphed into a pale green ball of light and departed swiftly into the awaiting sky. "Yes, Milord of Course, Milord, Just leave it to your most trusted servant." came Jaken's shouts as he called out in reply to his lord. "Master Jaken…Rin doesn't believe Lord Sesshoumaru can hear you anymore." The newly awakened Rin stated matter-of-factly yawning into the palm of her hand. "I see you finally decided to wake up. I swear you humans are gluttonous sloths who think about nothing but food and sleep. Don't just sit there and stare at me foolish girl didn't you hear My Lord? Begin preparations to make camp. I swear foolish child I will never understand why he chose to bring you home. I'm sure he could have found a more useful and well liked pet elsewhere." declared the old bickering toad haughtily to the human child who readily ignored his ranting and honestly could care less of his about his personal opinions.

The silver haired lord repressed his aura to refrain from alerting his prey of his presence. Then fueled by joy of the hunt and the added purpose of providing for his pack Sesshoumaru stocked his prey. Each seeming insignificant movement made by the herd of deer was registered under the weight of his predatory gaze. Seconds passed by slowly as the Daiyoukai considered which of the herd before him would most meet the needs of his pack. Spotting the alpha of the herd, the Daiyoukai leapt into the air effortlessly transforming midair into a massive silver haired Inu. Once in his true form the proud Inu Daiyoukai pounced. His dagger like teeth sunk with ease into the thick hide at the buck's neck. The Alpha male struggled only for a few moments and then lay lifeless in the jaws of predatory male. _'What easy Prey. Pity it didn't put up a good fight. What is the point of the hunt without a good adversary?' _ He questioned hungry for a good chase. 'Soon…' The herd scurried in every which direction to escape the same fate that claimed their alpha's life. Sesshoumaru watched amused as they fled. Turning gracefully on his haunches he raced with inhuman speed and unearthly beauty through the trees and towards his pack.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own the rights or characters of Inuyasha.

**Whispers**

The night air was eerily silent as Kagome and Shippo made their way towards Edo. The forest seemed to be stripped of all its usual occupants. There were no chirps from the night birds or the scurrying of vermin. The forest seemed to have come to a standstill; completely frozen. "There must be a predator nearby." gulped the nineteen year-old priestess to her small kit, clenching him tighter into the warmth of her arms. Shippo nodded his small head in confirmation to Kagome's observation. After some time he said "It's Sesshoumaru. I can feel his aura from here. He's the reason the animals are all in hiding. He's headed back to the West. This is just an after effect of his hunt. " At this Kagome noticeably relaxed. With a sigh of relief she continued to trudge toward Kaede's village. Before long there were more shadows than light and with her inability to see in the limited light Kagome was at a disadvantage. But being her stubborn self instead of stopping she pushed forward continuously stumbling. Seeing that his mother-figure was struggling Shippo feigned a yawn. Kagome sent a worried glance toward the exhausted kit. Thinking of his welfare she paused surveyed the surrounding area. After confirming that it was a safe enough environment, to wait out the remainder of the night Kagome nodded. "Shippo, how about we make camp for the night? To be honest, I'm tuckered out and by that yawn of yours I can tell that you're beat as well. Huh?" At Shippo's nod she gently sat him on the ground so she could begin pulling her sleeping bag from the confines of her yellow backpack. Laying the sleeping bag gingerly onto the level section of forest floor she went to work gathering a sufficient amount of firewood. She returned to her initial position to find that Shippo had already filled a pot with bottled water and had started a small flame in the middle of their campsite. She quickly fed the branches she had gathered into the flame, giggling at her kit's impatience. "I take it that you're hungry?" she said stifling her laughter behind her arm at his overly eager nod. "How about you start on some Ramen and I'll see what else I can gather?" She asked Shippo as he set the pot above the fire letting the flames lick at its bottom.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not the rights or characters of Inuyasha.

**Whispers**

When he was at the edge of the clearing that held his pack, a few rabbits and fish were added to his kill. Happy enough with his catch, he carefully laid his kill across the ground that stood before him. Almost lazily his tongue darted across his dagger like teeth to wash away the remaining blood. That done, he willed himself to quell his aura until his massive bestial form merged and flexed back into his humanoid form. Relishing as his bones cracked and reshaped slowly transforming his inhuman qualities into human-like ones; he stood illuminated in the brightness of the heavy moon. His beauty was only hindered slightly by his missing appendage when he was once again in his human likeness. He stood there a few seconds basking in the glow of the nearby campfire before he made tossed the buck across his shoulder and made his way towards his retainer and the small girl whom he now saw as a daughter. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" came the excited squeal of Rin as she once again raced to his side to latch herself securely at his waist. Shortly after, came the toad youkai's reprimand at Rin's repeated actions, which in turn followed with a swift kick to said imps head. "Jaken… retrieve the rest of my kill and see to it that everything that needs to be skinned is and that what is left of the meat is treated to carry as provisions for the remainder of our voyage. Don't fail me in this." came the Daiyoukai's voice as he made his way to the trunk of a nearby tree, leaving his retainer to his work.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own the rights or characters of Inuyasha.

**Whispers**

With the faint light of the fire illuminating her surroundings she went to work looking for helpful herbs to stock up and non-poisonous berries to eat that she had learned from her time with Kaede and with the help of a Botany book she had picked up in her time. She strayed deeper into the surrounding forest in hopes that by doing so she would find something tasty to bring back to camp. Being careful to stay where her eyes could still pick out distinct shapes in the slight glow of the fire accompanied by the rays of the moon she walked about with purpose. Just outside of sight of her and Shippo's campsite she spotted a bush filled to the rim with luscious red raspberries. Cautiously she plucked a few berries from the tree and closely examined them for signs of poison. With a satisfied smirk and a mental pat on the back she determined that they weren't harmful and that they were deliciously ripe for the plucking. Giddy with the prospect of devouring the berries along with her kit Kagome hurriedly pulled a cloth sack from one of the side pockets of her backpack and filled it to the brim with raspberries. With extra care she placed them gently back into the side pocket. Her gaze swept over her surroundings trying to unearth anything else that could be useful to bring back to camp. A few paces left of the bush she spotted a cluster of green leaves. With a smile she plucked a handful from the ground and added them to the pocket that held the ruby red berries. Happy with the handful of red berries and mint leaves, she had stumbled upon; she made her way back toward the campsite where she had left Shippo. Her head jerked to the side upon hearing the harsh laughter of unknown men heading in her direction. _'Stay calm Kagome. They are probably just travelers looking for a clearing to set up camp. Breathe. Don't draw too much attention to yourself and don't overreact. They will probably pass right by_.' Filled with haste, despite her deceitful musings, her backpack beat mercilessly against her slender back as she made hurried steps back to her kit. When she came across their camp to see Shippo right where she had left him she let out a sigh of relief. "Kagome what's wrong? I can almost taste the fear dripping from your pores." Shippo said as he glanced up at his adopted mother with worry filled eyes. "I'm probably overreacting but I heard voices deeper into the forest and I sped over here to make sure that nothing had happened to you. I guess it was for nothing I don't hear their voices anymore." She said with a sheepish smile and a shrug. Shippo could still hear the accelerated beat of her heart and the heavy gasps of breath that she was taking as she struggled to make herself calm. All the while she tried to reassure him that she was absolutely fine. Deciding to play along for her benefit he just shrugged and began filling two cups of Ramen to the brim with the newly boiled water. "So where exactly are we headed to Kagome? Where does this new journey of ours start?" asked the ever curious Shippo as he waited for the noodles to soften. Rubbing her chin in contemplation she gave him a smile and said "Well I was thinking that we should probably begin by heading back to pay Kaede a visit and maybe take a short trip to the other side to restock on food and supplies to haul us over for a while. Does that sound alright to you?" "Well It has been a while since we've seen Kaede and I'm pretty sure the village children miss playing with me and watching my fox magic." He replied grabbing a pair of chopsticks and happily stuffing the steaming noodles into his mouth. Kagome giggled at the sight before but after she regained her composure she tsked and reprimanded the kit for talking with a full mouth. "Technically, I started stuffing my face after I finished talking." Said the mischievous kit with a cheeky grin. "Are you sassing me Shippo?" She said teasingly with a perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised in the air. She began slowly moving closer to the suddenly very suspicious kit. When he was an arms-length away she gathered him to her and before he had a chance to escape a very intense tickle war was waged against the small red head.


End file.
